


Recuperation

by fall_into_life



Series: Rising At The Fall [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: After Cinder's fall, RWBY recovers.





	Recuperation

**Author's Note:**

> This work is best consumed after [Enter The Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384482) and very likely makes little sense without it.

There's a lot of stuff Yang only finds out later, about the time right after they fight Cinder.

At the time, it looks to her like Ruby is the hero of the day: she's the one making sure Yang and Blake have eaten, helping them out of bed and into a car. She's the one who stares down Yang about sleeping on the trip back to Patch, and literally sits on Blake when she tries to get up out of bed. She stops their dad from dad-ing them because he's swaying on their feet, and talks Weiss into staying at the Patch house instead of going back to her father's mansion in Atlas.

And yeah, Ruby does a lot. Yang's not downplaying that. It's just that later, she finds out how much Weiss does.

Weiss pays for the transportation yeah, but she also arranges getting five injured and exhausted Hunters signed out of the hospital and into a car, then a boat, then a car again. She stares _Ruby_ down when she's doing too much, and she reheats leftovers and orders takeout and harasses people into drinking enough water. She's also - according to Ruby - the one who has been keeping track of everyone's medication.

Yang remembers most of that time in blurs: pain and exhaustion and flashes of nightmares. She's so tired even her nightmares are just feelings and blurs of color and cold battering at her skin. She knows she drinks a lot of icewater, she knows she's sleeping in the same bed as Blake, and she knows her dad doesn't leave his room a lot. The house stays quiet except for the TV sometimes and a couple fights between Ruby and Weiss about nothing, fights that stop before they really get going, and don't even end in pointed silences. Everyone's just too tired to do much.

She finds out that Qrow left right after the fight with Cinder, and he's only answering "are you alive" texts with one or two words.

She finds out that _Raven_ showed up and didn't actually make everything worse.

It takes fifteen days for Yang to finally feel like a person again, to haul herself out of bed and sit next to Blake on the porch and not immediately fall back to sleep.

"So," Yang clears her throat, voice still a rasp, "Mistral soon, right?" 

She's teasing, but doesn't know how to make her new voice do that yet. So it comes out a little... weird. Crackly.

"As soon as we can both move without feeling like a herd of Grimm ran us over," Blake says wryly. 

She's not looking directly at Yang. She hasn't, since it came clear that the long, thin cut from her cheekbone to her collarbone would scar. It's not even a bad scar, thin and clean and already fading from an angry red down towards a silvery-grey. Yang wants to tell her it doesn't matter, but her words aren't working right yet and her voice is weird and... she'll do it. When she can talk okay again.

Instead, Yang leans her head against Blake's, and they watch the sunset together.

(They made it. They're alive.)


End file.
